PAYUNG
by KeyKeiko
Summary: Terjebak dibawah hujan/ payung dan jashujan/Suprise dari suami untuk istrinya/


**KeyKeiko, present**

.

.

.

**Payung**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo, jelas itu.**

**Pairing : Toushiro Hitsugaya & Rukia Kuchiki**

**Warning : fic ini berisi OOC, GAJE, TYPOS, AU, dan sebagainya...**

Hai minna. Long time no see. Aku kembali setelah lama gek beredar,,,, heheheh.. oke, kali ini Key bikin fic baru. Semoga minna suka ya.. happy reading

**.**

**.**

Helaan nafas terdengar dari sepasang suami istri yang sedang menunggu redanya hujan. Mereka sudah lama duduk di sebuah sofa empuk di sebuah cafe. Cafe ini tempat favorite pasutri itu, sampai sekarang mereka masih mengunjunginya. Mereka hanya berdua, tentu saja ini karena mereka baru beberapa bulan menikah dan belum dikaruniai anak.

Hujan sepertinya tidak mau berkompromi. Mereka sudah duduk hampir dua jam. Empat cangkir teh telah habis mereka minum, bahkan red velvet dan tiramisu juga telah bersih dari piring mereka. Kali ini mereka sedikit kesal. Mereka ingin pulang tapi keduanya lupa membawa payung. Sebenarnya payung mereka berada di mobil, namun ketika baru masuk ke cafe, hujan turun, dan mereka tidak membawa payung yang biasa dibawa di dalam tas sang istri. Padahal saat ini musim hujan.

"Sayang, apa kita harus menerobos hujan saja agar cepat sampai dirumah?" kata sang istri.

"Tidak perlu. Kita nikmati waktu ini berdua saja," jawab sang suami. Ia tahu istrinya mulai bosan dengan lamanya hujan yang tidak henti-hentinya reda.

"Issshhh.. aku ingin pulang," rengek sang istri terlihat frustasi.

"Itu salahmu, kenapa kau parkirkan mobil kita sangat jauh. Padahal di dalam mobil ada payung," kata sang suami enteng.

"Itu karena tadi parkiran penuh, tuan Toushiro Hitsugaya," kata sang istri kesal.

"Coba saja kita tadi ke cafe bawa payung," kata sang suami bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Kau bisa dikira orang gila karena membawa payung di dalam cafe kecuali payungmu itu mudah dilipat dan bisa dimasukkan ke dalam tas," celetuk sang istri.

"Nyonya Rukia Hitsugaya, sebaiknya kau menunggu sebentar lagi," kata sang suami yang masih tenang menanggapi perkataan istri tercintanya.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Mengeluhpun saat ini tidak ada gunanya. Niat hati ingin bernostalgia malah menjadi acara berdua yang membosankan. Mereka masih duduk santai berhadapan satu sama lain. Rukia sang istri hanya memandang jendela kaca yang berembun karena terkena air hujan, sedangkan suaminya, Toushiro Hitsugaya hanya memainkan tabletnya di meja.

.

.

.

**~Satu jam kemudian..**

"Rukia, minumlah tehmu selagi hangat," kata Toushiru pada istrinya.

"Aku kenyang, Hitsugaya-kun. Aku sudah menghabiskan hampir empat cangkir teh hijau ini," kata Rukia.

"Apa sebaiknya kita menerobos hujan saja. Aku akan melindungimu dengan jasku agar kau tidak kehujanan," tawar Toushiro.

"Tidak perlu, Hitsugaya-kun. Lengannmu sedang sakit, aku tidak ingin sakitmu bertambah parah jika kau terlalu banyak bergerak," kata Rukia lembut.

"Kau tunggu di sini, jangan kemana-mana sampai aku datang," perintah Toushiro pada istrinya.

"Aku pinjam kunci mobilnya," kata Toushiro singkat.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Tunggu saja disini. Ok," kata Toushiro. Ia kemudian masuk kedalam bagian cafe. Rukia yang melihat suaminya berjalan menghampiri waitress dibuat bingung. Kemudian sesaat setelah berbicara pada sang waitress, Toushiro kemudian membawa sebuah benda yang dipinjamkan sang waitress. Toushiro kemudian berjalan keluar cafe. Rukia yang diperintahkan untuk menunggu suaminya, hanya bisa pasrah. Beberapa saat setelah Toushiro keluar, Rukia kemudian menghubungi suaminya lewat pesan singkat.

'_Kau mau kemana?'_ tanya Rukia pada suaminya. Rukia berharap suaminya segera membalas pesan singkat darinya. Tak berapa lama, ponselnya berbunyi. Pesan singkat dari suaminya di terima.

'_Mengambil sesuatu. Tunggulah disitu sebentar saja,'_ jawab Toushiro. Setelah itu tidak ada pesan lagi dari Rukia. Toushiro yang sebenarnya berada di parkiran mobil segera menyalakan mobilnya dan memakirkan mobilnya di depan cafe. Di dalam mobil, Toushiro mengambil sebuah payung merah yang berada di bagasi, serta mengambil sebuah tas. Toushiro yang sedikit kesulitan membawa barang karena tangannya terkilir akhirnya dengan hati-hati memposisikan barang bawaannya agar tidak terjatuh. Toushiro mengapit payung yang dipinjam di cafe tadi, sebelah tangannya membawa payung dan tas. Toushiro kemudian masuk ke dalam cafe dan menyerahkan payung yang tadi di pinjamnya. Toushiro lalu kembali menemui Rukia.

"Maaf menunggumu lama," kata Toushiro seraya duduk dan menyerahkan tas yang tadi ia bawa dari luar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini apa, sayang?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Sebaiknya kau buka nanti saja. Ayo kita pulang," kata Toushiro lembut. Mereka kemudian segea membayar pesanan yang tadi mereka nikmati. Keduanya langsung menuju keluar cafe. Rukia membuka payung yang tadi dibawa suaminya dan ia menggandeng lengan sebelah kiri suaminya agar tidak kehujanan.

Sampai di depan mobil, Rukia membukakan pintu mobil untuk suaminya, ia lantas menuju kemudi. Kali ini Rukialah yang menyetir lantaran lengan suaminya sedang cidera akibat tertimpa tangga saat membetulkan genting rumahnya yang bocor.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana setelah ini, suamiku?" tanya Rukia dengan penuh kasih sayang. Walaupun sejak berada di cafe ia terlihat kesal, namun bagi Rukia, asalkan bisa bersama suaminya, ia tidak bisa sedikitpun marah terlalu lama pada suaminya.

"Ketempat pertama kali kita bertemu, kau ingat?" tanya Toushiro.

"Bukankah cafe tadi itu tempat kita bertemu?" kata Rukia balik bertanya. Ia bingung dengan suaminya. Sambil menyetir, ia menantikan jawaban dari suaminya.

"Sebenarnya saat itu aku pertama kali melihatmu di kebun bunga mawar di pinggiran kota Karakura," kata Toushiro tersenyum.

"Benarkah itu? Kenapa aku tidak ingat ya?" kata Rukia sambil menyetir.

"Itu sudah lama sekali. Saat itu, sepertinya kita masih sama-sama kelas dua SMP. Kau berada di kebun mawar bersama kakak perempuanmu," kata Toushiro menjelaskan.

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak melihatmu?" tanya Rukia polos.

"Saat itu, kau sedang bermain kejar-kejaran bersama kakakmu di tengah gerimis. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas, saat itu kau memakai jas hujan, namun yang lebih aneh kau juga memakai payung bermotif kelinci. Aku terus memperhatikan kalian, sampai kau sendiri tidak sadar telah diperhatikan olehku," kata Toushiro tersenyum.

"Aku saja lupa saat itu aku memakai pakaian apa. Sebentar, jika kau melihatku, saat itu kau di mana?" tanya Rukia sekali lagi.

"Aku di belakangmu. Kau terlalu asik sehingga tidak melihatku. Sebenarnya saat itu aku sedang tersesat. Lalu kulihat kakakmu mengejarmu dan kau tertangkap olehnya. Ia menggandeng tanganmu di depanku. Aku kemudian mengikuti kalian dari belakang. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan temanku yang sejak tadi menungguku," jawab Toushiro bercerita.

"Hahahah... kau lucu sekali suamiku. Kau ini jenius kenapa bisa tersesat," kata Rukia mengejek.

"Itu karena temanku membohongiku," kata Toushiro sewot. Melihat wajah suaminya cemberut, Rukia berusaha mencairkan suasana. Ia mulai bercerita, begitu pula Toushiro. Cerita berlanjut saat Toushiro bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Rukia di cafe yang tadi mereka kunjungi. Mereka tertawa bersama mengingat memory yang mereka alami di masa lalu.

Setengah jam berlalu. Gerimis masih menyertai perjalanan mereka sampai di depan pintu masuk kebun mawar. Rukia keluar dari mobil dan membuka payungnya. Ia kemudian membukakan pintu mobil dan memanyungi suaminya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Rukia," kata Toushiro pada istrinya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan setia menjadi tanganmu jika kau terluka," sahut Rukia tersenyum.

"Arigatou. Nah, bukalah tas yang aku berikan padamu tadi," perintah Toushiro. Toushiro memegangi payungnya dengan tangan sebelah kanan, sedangkan Rukia membuka tas yang tadi diberikan Toushiro. Rukia sedikit terkejut.

"Jas hujan? Aku kira gaun atau tas?" kata Rukia kecewa.

"Hahahah..ekspresimu itu lucu. Pakailah, dan kita akan sedikit mengulang memory itu," perintah Toushiro. Ia sedikit geli pada wajah Rukia ketika yang ia kira gaun ternyata adalah jas hujan.

"Hah,,, baiklah. Demi suamiku tercinta, aku akan memakainya," ucap Rukia pasrah. Ia segera memakai jas hujan itu.

"Ayo kita masuk ke kebun itu," ajak Toushiro.

"Ternyata tidak buruk juga," kata Rukia singkat. Mereka berjalan menuju kebun mawar. Meskipun gerimis, keduanya bersemangat. Rukia dengan setia menggandeng tangan Toushiro. Mereka berjalan sambil bercerita. Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di sebuah gazebo di tengah taman mawar itu. Disana, Rukia tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ini semua apa maksudnya?" tanya Rukia heran. Ia tidak menyangka jika suaminya akan seromantis ini menyiapkan tempat yang begitu indah. Gazebo itu disulap bak tempat makan yang romantis dan diiringi alunan biola.

"Suprise! Selamat ulang tahun,istriku," kata Toushiro puas.

"OMG... kau sungguh romantis sekali suamiku. Ini sungguh luar biasa. Arigatou," kata Rukia senang.

"Rogohlah kantung jas hujanmu," kata Toushiro singkat. Rukia menurutinya dan merogohnya. Ia mengeluarkan benda asing. Ia melihat sebuah cangkang kerang. Sempat ia berpikir aneh-aneh. Ia tak sadar jika selama ini jas hujan yang ia pakai terdapat cangkang kerang. Ia membuka cangkang kerang itu. Rukia membuka cangkang kerang itu.

"Ini sungguh indah," kata Rukia terpesona dengan apa yang ada di dalam cangkang kerang itu.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak memberimu cincin kecuali cincin nikah? Itu karena anting-anting adalah benda yang saling berpasangan. Mereka saling melengkapi, seperti kita," kata Toushiro berusaha merayu istrinya.

"Kau tahu, kata-katamu membuatku tersentuh, Hitsugaya-kun. Aku tidak menyangka kau seromantis ini," sahut Rukia memuji suaminya. Toushiro kemudian memasangkan anting-anting dengan ornamen mutiara berwarna pink itu ke teinga Rukia. Rukia sangat terharu.

"Lepaskan jas hujanmu, dan duduklah menikati ini semua," kata Toushiro singkat.

"Umm... arigatou suamiku," ucap singkat disertai kecupan ringan di pipi Toushiro. Ini membuat muka keduanya memerah lantaran dihadapan mereka ada violin yang sedang memainkan musik romantis. Mereka akhirnya menikmati makanan yang telah Toushiro persiapkan. Rukia tampak bahagia dengan perlakuan suaminya. Sesekali Rukia menyuapi sang suami. Mereka tampak harmonis. Semoga hal ini terus seperti ini sampai mereka kakek nenek. Tetap menjadi satu bagian, dan saling melengkapi. Selamanya.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Behind the scene**

Toushiro keluar dari cafe dan menuju mobilnya. Ia lantas menguhubungi seseorang. Ia tak lantas membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Hei, Grim, apa semuanya sudah siap," kata Toushiro dari seberang telepon.

"Semua clear, tinggal menunggumu datang. Ichigo sudah datang membawa temannya," kata seseorang yang dipanggil Grimmjow.

"Bagaimana dengan dekorasi dan menu makannya?" tanya Toushiro.

"Semua sudah diatur Momo, Hisagi dan juga Ichigo. Tenang saja. Cepatlah kemari," kata Grimmjow.

"Baik. Aku segera ke TKP," ucap Toushiro. Ia kemudian mematikan ponselnya dan mengambil payung dan tas yang berada di dalam bagasi mobilnya. Ia segera menemui Rukia.

.

.

.

A/N: Maaf sekali Rukia-chan. Ultahmu telah berlalu, dan saya baru membuat fic ini tentangmu. Selamat ulang tahun Rukia-chan.

Yups... singkat saja. Ya ini fic sederhana yang saya buat, sekedar melepas rindu pada fanfiction and pairing ini. Terima kasih buat minna yang mau meluangkan membaca fic ini. sedikit catatan, Toushiro and Rukia ini OC banget ya. Dan kenapa saya membuat mereka pasangan suami istri, karena pengen saja. Heheheh,,,, abaikan. Panggilan 'suamiku', 'istriku', bahkan 'sayang' sepertinya itu wajar saja ketika suami istri saling mencintai seperti mereka. Jadi aku harap minna gak ada yang muntah-muntah ya...xixiixix

Soal bagaimana Toushiro membawa payung dan tas, minna imajinasikan sendiri ya. Heheheh... tau sendirilah kalau posisi tangan lg cidera kayak apa. Grimmjow, Ichigo, Hisagi dan Momo, hanya selingan di sini. Maaf, cerita ini pendek sekali. Sekali lagi Arigatou... bye next fic,,, love u all


End file.
